


Natural habitat

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU - No wives and kids, Architect Bård, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, University lecturer Vegard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård decides to pay Vegard a visit at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo,  
> This is inspired by a comment I read on another fic when someone suggested a story where Vegard is a teacher or professor. I guess this is an AU where brovis didn't get famous?  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Bård was at a loose end. He had been working in his studio at home, and after a productive morning he decided to take a break. Architecture was solitary work, and he missed the human interaction at times. Such was his craving for company he contemplated meeting Vegard for lunch at the campus where he worked as a lecturer of aerospace engineering. Then he remembered Vegard was holding a lunchtime seminar that day so he wouldn't be available. Well, he could hardly forget as the man had been going on about it for weeks, boring Bård to tears talking at length what he wanted to say and how he was going to say it. Vegard was always asking him if I'd like to sit in on one of his lectures, but Bård always declined. After all, he got enough of them at home. Yet Bård knew his brother would really appreciate him attending, and appreciation meant sexual favours. So he figured he could sacrifice an hour of his time for a few blow jobs.

It was easy to find the details for the seminar; Vegard had stuck a flier to the fridge and even left one 'casually' strewn on the coffee table. Bård smiled, when would Vegard learn that subtlety wouldn't work? The lecture theatre was situated in one of the older campus buildings. It was a beautiful stone erection in a neoclassic style. Bård couldn’t help admire the intricate details and rich furnishings as he made his way to the lecture theatre. He decided to enter the theatre from the top, which was accessible via a spiral stairwell. Sitting at the back would ensure he could have a little nap if needed, or if it was too boring he could probably make a hasty getaway unseen. He arrived quite early, and busied himself with a book. Soon the room started to fill up, and Bård was surprised to see it almost reach full capacity. Didn't any of these students have better things to do in their lunch hour? Nerds. 

It was still difficult for Bård to wrap his head around why Vegard had suddenly decided to forgo becoming a full-time pilot and go down the academic route. Although he was proud of his brother, he couldn't help but think him crazy for giving up a lucrative career in a vain pursuit of intellectual glory. Yet Vegard was happy, and his enthusiasm over all the day-to-day happenings in his nerdy little life was infectious. Yet despite this, Bård had no real interest in seeing Vegard in his natural habitat, so as a bearded old professor stood up at the lectern to introduce his brother, he once again questioned exactly why he had bothered.

Vegard had been seated at the very front, largely obscured from view, but now he stood up and faced the room, and Bård’s stomach fluttered at the sight. Vegard looked sensational in his tight black pants and white shirt rolled up at the sleeves. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top, revealing a hint of collarbone. Then there were the glasses. Vegard mostly wore contacts, but it seemed that for some reason he had taken then out. The black-rimmed glasses helped complete the distinguished yet sexy intellectual look he had going on.

Bård had never heard Vegard do public speaking before. He wasn’t expecting oratory fireworks, but that’s exactly what Vegard delivered. He was confident, uninhibited and of course, enthusiastic. Bård noticed the audience were enraptured, taking notes and nodding at certain points. Bård never imagined anyone could make the subject of atmospheric pressure interesting, but it seemed Vegard had found a way. Bård found himself thinking of the dry, boring lecturers he had contended with when he was at university. If they had been as hot at his brother he would’ve probably been top of the class. On second thoughts, perhaps it would’ve been detrimental to his academic career, because Vegard was way too distracting. Not in a bothersome way. More like in an ‘I wish this room was empty so I could fuck you over the lectern’ sort of way. He never stood still, and his curls bounced as he moved about the stage.

Once he was finished there was enthusiastic applause and the floor was opened for questions. Bård was actually tempted to raise his hand at one point, but he figured "Dr Ylvisåker, is there someplace we can go and fuck?" might not be deemed relevant or appropriate. He decided to wait until the theatre was empty before making him presence known, walking down to the front and greeting Vegard as he was stuffing his laptop into his satchel.

"Bård, you're here" Vegard enthused, grinning widely.

“I’m not really here. I’m a ghost” Bård replied sarcastically. He took a cursory glance to check they were alone before pulling Vegard in for a kiss. He circled his arms around his waist and inhaled his delicious scent of books, aftershave, Vegard. "Seriously though, you did a good job" he said, placing a gentle kiss on the jawline where he could already detect traces of stubble. 

"Oh sincerity. That’s new. What was your favourite part?"

Bård was thoughtful for a few seconds, before pulling the other man closer. "Probably the part where you dropped your pointer and had to bend down to get it" he whispered, taking the opportunity to squeeze Vegard’s ass. Man he felt good.

"I mean, did you learn anything?" Vegard enquired with a voice of mock irritation.

"Yes. I need to make you retrieve stuff from the floor more often"

"Did you learn anything about aerospace engineering?" Vegard tried to act exasperated, but Bård could tell he was ecstatic.

Bård kissed him again, mumbling into his mouth. "Not a fucking thing"

Vegard chuckled into the kiss. "Is that so? Maybe you need to come back to my office for extra tuition-OWW" Bård had located Vegard's nipple through his shirt and pinched hard. "Okay, that was lame. I'm bad at this"

Bård looked at his man lecherously, pushing a curl off his forehead. "You're lucky you're hot. Office?"

Vegard led the way through a labyrinth of corridors decorated with a myriad of interesting old paintings. It really was a beautiful building, but as Bård stared at his brother's rear, architecture couldn't be further from his mind. Finally they ended up at a wooden door with an old-fashioned lock and a brass sign indicating 'Dr V. Ylvisåker'. Vegard unlocked the door and the two men stepped inside. Bård took a look around, as despite his arousal he was curious to see the place where his brother spent most of his time. The shelves were lined with musty old books and journals, and he wasn't surprised to see models of planes and parts of engines artfully placed around the room. By far the most prominent feature of the room was the large mahogany desk, meticulously arranged and undoubtedly Vegard's. Yes, this was indeed his natural habitat. Curiosity satisfied, he turned his attention back to his brother, wasting no time undoing his pants and reaching inside. A few masterful strokes were all that was needed to get Vegard hard. 

"How long have you got?" He whispered, picking up the pace.

"Uh… An hour… I have another class at 3" Vegard choked out as Bård continued pumping him. Bård smiled, and paused his actions to push Vegard into his worn leather desk chair. He kneeled on the floor underneath the large desk. His brother looked down at him, features flushed and pupils blown. 

"I always had this fantasy of blowing the teacher under the desk" he explained, sliding his hands up his thighs as he inched his head closer to the part of his brother he loved the most. In one smooth motion he took the entirety of Vegard’s length in his mouth, and the older man groaned as Bård worked his shaft like no other. Vegard made lots of irresistible sounds as Bård continued his exquisite service, muttering incoherent praise at his brother’s ability to suck him off so proficiently. Bård loved that he had the ability to reduce his smart, eloquent brother to such a gibbering wreck. Suddenly Vegard stopped talking, tugging Bård slightly by the hair to get his attention.

"I have a fantasy too" Vegard whispered, stroking Bård’s cheek. Their eyes met.

“Mm?” Bård enquired, not breaking eye (or indeed mouth) contact as he swirled his tongue around his brother’s cock.

“Yes. It involves me fucking you over this desk. Stand up and bend over”

Bård felt his cock twitch at the order. Vegard rarely took the initiative with sex; it was always Bård asking Vegard to fuck him, so he was more than happy to oblige, spreading his legs and learning onto the wooden surface. Vegard got up and stood close behind Bård, undoing his pants and letting them and his boxers drop to the floor. He brought his fingers to his younger brother’s mouth and he sucked them obligingly. 

"Try to be quiet, sound really carries in this old building" Vegard whispered as he inserted the first finger. He got Bård to remove his t-shirt and planted gentle kisses along his spine to relax him as he gradually added a second and a third. The sound of footsteps in the corridor outside gave Bård a perverse thrill, and he knew he was ready. "Vegard... Fuck me"

Vegard positioned himself at Bård's entrance, kissing his whimpering brother as he pushed in slowly. Once he was all the way in he started to move, gently at first as Bård adjusted to the intrusion, but then soon picking up the pace. Vegard was none-too-gentle, and with very thrust Bård’s pelvis was knocked hard against the rich mahogany. There would be bruises, but as Vegard’s cock brushed against the sweet spot repeatedly the ensuing pleasure wiped out the pain. Evidently Vegard was having a hard time keeping quiet, biting down on the fleshy part of Bård’s shoulder to stop himself from crying out as he erupted inside his brother. He continued thrusting through his orgasm, reaching down to jerk off Bård, and within moments he too came trembling, spilling his seed over his brother’s desk.

Once they came down from their respective highs, Bård cleaned himself up and Vegard pulled him onto his lap, kissing the marks where he had bit him in the fit of passion. Bård nuzzled into Vegard, burying his head into his dark curls. He could very well get lost there.


End file.
